This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a blade outer air seal (BOAS) that may be incorporated into a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
The compressor and turbine sections of a gas turbine engine typically include alternating rows of rotating blades and stationary vanes. The turbine blades rotate and extract energy from the hot combustion gases that are communicated through the gas turbine engine. The turbine vanes prepare the airflow for the next set of blades.
An outer casing of an engine static structure may include one or more blade outer air seals (BOAS) that provide an outer radial flow path boundary for the hot combustion gases. A multiple of BOAS segments may be provided to accommodate thermal and dynamic variations typical in portions of the gas turbine engine, such as within the turbine section. The BOAS segments are subjected to relatively high temperatures and may be cooled with a dedicated secondary cooling airflow for temperature control.